


Card

by AnneLaurant



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, slice-of-life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: Irma goes to buy a Valentine’s card for her dear “Peppermint”.





	Card

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to make something for this pair for sooooo, so long!

Irma plopped a card and new glitter pens down the counter, and, of course, the cashier stared.

The cashier stared at the card, then her, then the card, then her. Over and over; rinse and repeat.

Irma just needed the card and her glitter pens immediately, so she can skip ahead to making an ultra-special dinner. She didn’t come here to be ogled or judged. What was taking this lady so long to ring it up?

“Um.”

“Yes. It’s for me and my Peppermint. Actually, mostly for my Peppermint,” Irma clarified. Her to-do list went over her head - go back home, prepare dinner, ensure that the Bigwig didn’t need any ass-kicking, and patiently wait for the dear Peppermint to come home from a long day at work.

Assuming that the Bigwig wouldn’t need any ass-kicking that requires either of them, of course.

She definitely didn’t need some person ogling the Valnetine’s card she’ll decorate for tonight’s Valentine’s dinner. Yes, it’s cheesy, it’s lame, but it didn’t have her message of heartwrenching love just yet, which was why it looked so awful right now!

“What?” she asked the cashier.

“Um. This is… for… your, um. Partner?”

“Yes. Yes, it is. If you have better recommendations, I’m open to it, but it better be appropriate for my Peppermint.” And while Peppermint wasn’t too picky, Irma loved customizing things. It’s just that this time, food preparation demanded more time from her, and this year, Irma was going simple for Peppermint’s Valentine’s card.

The other girl slowly nodded. She was blushing, Irma noticed. What was up? What’s wrong with this particular card?

The cashier scanned the glitter pens first before moving onto the card with shaky hands.

“Hey, you okay?” Irma asked.

“Y-yeah! I’m just… well…”

The cashier motioned for Irma to come closer. Irma leaned in, waiting for what the other girl might say.

“Um… I just… I thought you were cute and I began to kinda… imagine things.”

…oh. “Really?”

“Yeah. Things… like. Um. Going on dates. Teddy bears, carnivals, roses and lilies… you know the deal, ha ha.”

Oh. Irma could already imagine Dear Peppermint’s reaction to this. Endless laughing, that’s what.

“I’m sorry!” The other girl bowed her head and hid her face with her loose sleeves. “I’m sorry, I really am…”

Irma shook her head and gave the other girl a few pats on the shoulder. “It’s fine. But, I’d like for you to scan it and bag everything into a paper bag, so I can go home and get my Peppermint a swoon-worthy dinner.”

The other girl blushed even more. “…she’s really lucky…”

“I can ask her to hook you up with somebody from her workplace, if you’d like.”

Irma would’ve accented that with a wink, but it just looked like the poor girl would fall over. Irma profusely apologized as she tossed coins and bills onto the counter.

“I… I like this card,” whispered the cashier, “I want to give it to my own special person someday…”

“’ _To the Girl I Love_ ’,” Irma read off the card and nodded. “Yeah. It’s so simple, but it’s really romantic, isn’t it?”

“Yes!”

After exchanging names and numbers with the shy lesbian cashier, Irma strutted out of the store and made her way to the bus stop. Alright. Time to cook for Ms. Cornelia “Peppermint” Hale one big cheesy dinner!

Disclaimer: The dinner will not be thoroughly literally cheesy.


End file.
